Petak Umpet
by Aqeelah Qiya
Summary: Sebenarnya, mereka gak sengaja ketemu, cuma usulan Kuroko saja, tiba-tiba mereka main petak umpet di taman kota layaknya anak kecil "Aku tidak mau latihan" "Apa hadiahnya kalau aku berhasil mendapatkanmu?" "Memang benar, aku kalah dari dia di Winter Cup tapi, kalau masalah sepele aku akan tetap menang, termasuk..." Warning ada di dalam


a/n: First fic KuroBasu, Enjoy...

Qiya: "Eh..." (studio kosong lagi) "MOU! Kenapa gak ada yang mau bantuin aku baca summary sih!"

Kuroko: (tiba-tiba muncul) "Aku mau kok..."

Qiya: "Ari- SEJAK KAPAN KAU DISINI, KUROKO-KUN!"

Kuroko: "Sejak tadi, bahkan sebelum kamu ngomel-ngomel"

Qiya: "Hiks... hanya Kuroko-kun yang peduli sama aku~" (nangis-nangis)

All GoM member + Kaguya: (tiba-tiba muncul) "SIAPA BILANG BAKAUTHOR/QIYA/QIYACCHI/AQEE-CHIN/QIYA-CHAN?!" (nyambar kertas dari tangan Qiya)

**Summary: Sebenarnya, mereka gak sengaja ketemu, cuma usulan Kuroko saja, tiba-tiba mereka main petak umpet di taman kota layaknya anak kecil | "Aku tidak mau latihan" | "Apa hadiahnya kalau aku berhasil mendapatkanmu?" | "Memang benar, aku kalah dari dia di **_**Winter Cup**_** tapi, kalau masalah sepele aku akan tetap menang, termasuk..."**

**Rate: T+ **(Baca aja bakal ngerti kok)

**Warning: Typo, OOC, bahasa tidak baku, kosa kata terbatas, dan yang paling utama: HINT YAOI wkwkwk...**

**Cast: Kiseki no Sedai, Kagami Taiga, Himuro Tatsuya, Takao Kazunari**

Qiya: "Arigatou~~~ sini aku kasih hadiah satu-satu~~" (siap-siap nge-kisu GoM member)

All GoM member: "GAK PERLU!" (lari)

Kaguya: "Qiya, ingat agama..." (sweatdropp)

Happy Reading

~Petak Umpet~

-All in Normal POV-

"Haah... akhirnya libur latihan juga. Ukh... badanku pegal semua" keluh Kagami sambil memijat bahunya dan berjalan.

"Aku setuju soal itu, Kagami-kun" balas Kuroko yang berjalan disebelah Kagami dengan nada datar khas-nya. Kagami langsung menatap Kuroko dengan tatapan horor, lalu...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"WUAH! KUROKO! SEJAK KAPAN KAU ADA DISINI?!" pekik Kagami kaget melihat Kuroko yang sedang berjalan disebelahnya. Sepertinya, Kagami tidak sadar kalau Kuroko sedang berjalan disebelahnya tadi.

"Sejak tadi, Kagami-kun" jawab Kuroko datar.

Dasar mantan _Phantom Six Man_-nya Teiko.

-Sementara itu-

BLUK... (aku gak tau sound effect bola masuk ring)

"Seperti biasa ya, Shin-chan, bolanya masuk terus" tukas Takao yang sedang melihat Midorima berhasi memasukkan bolanya yang 20, disebelahnya ada Kise yang sedang memasang muka bete. Sepertinya dia habis diseret Midorima entah untuk apa.

"Baka, tentu saja masuk-nanodayo, karena, hari ini adalah hari keberuntungan cancer dan aku sudah membawa lucky item-ku hari ini, yaitu-" ujar Midorima terpotong karena Kise langsung ngerocos.

"Ne... Midorimacchi, untuk apa kau menyeretku kesini-ssu?" potong Kise yang masih masang tampang bete.

"Jangan bilang lucky item-mu adalah cowok narsis berambut pirang" terka Takao dan disambut oleh glare-nya Kise.

"Itu benar-nodayo" jawab Midorima sambil nge-shoot lagi.

BLUK...

"Geez... aku diseret kasini karena aku lucky item-nya Midorimacchi ya-ssu... eh, Kagamicchi! Kurokocchi! Ayo sini-ssu!" rutuk Kise namun berubah menjadi panggilan karena gak sengaja ngelihat Kagami dan Kuroko yang kebetulan lewat.

"Kise! Midorima! Takao!" pekik Kagami kaget karena melihat 3 makhluk berambut kontras ketika Kagami dan Kuroko melewati lapangan basket yang kebetulan dekat taman.

"Lama tak berjumpa, Kise-kun, Midorima-kun" balas Kuroko. Mereka sudah lama tidak bertemu karena terakhir kali bertemu adalah pada saat Winter Cup.

"Are... kau tidak menyapaku?" tukas Takao yang tak disapa Kuroko.

"Sumimasen, Qiya-san tidak tau kau kupanggil apa"

"Hidoi na... Oi... BakAuthor, apa-apan nih?!" protes Takao

"Berisik lu, Takao-kun!" balas Qiya tiba-tiba nongol. "By the way, lu ngeliat gw datang dari mana?"

"Aku kan punya _Hawk Eye_ gitu aja gak tau!"

Pada saat Qiya dan Takao lagi adu mulut tiba-tiba muncul penampakan(?) orang negro dan orang berambut pink. 2 orang tersebut memandang shock kearah lapangan basket yang lagi 'dihuni' 5 (baca: 6) orang berbeda watak. Hingga akhirnya salah satu sosok misterius memutuskan untuk memanggil mereka semua-

"Tetsu-kun~~~ osashiburi~~ ogenki desu ka?" kuralat, yang sosok itu panggil hanya Kuroko saja sambil memeluk erat cowok biru tersebut.

"Momoi-san, aku gak bisa bernapas" ujar Kuroko

"Kalian lagi apa tadi?" tanya sosok negro yang dari tadi hanya diam

"Menjadi _lucky item_ Midorimacchi -ssu"

"Iseng nge-shoot-nanodayo"

"Nemenin Shin-chan"

"Kebetulan lewat" (2 orang yang ngomong)

"Iseng datang aja kesini, Cn'F lagi kosong"

"Aomine-kun mau apa datang kesini bareng Momoi-chan?" lanjut Qiya sambil berjalan ke pinggir lapangan.

"Latihan" jawab sosok negro sambil men-drible bola basket yang ia bawa (Aomine: "OOI! GW PUNYA NAMA KALE!" | Narator: "Iya, sosok negro~~" | Aomine: "Grrr...").

-Sementara Itu (lagi)-

"Ne... Muro-chin, kita sudah berjalan kaki 3 jam tanpa tujuan, kita ini mau kemana?" keluh sang titan ungu yang sedang membawa 1 dus snack dengan nada malas.

"Warui... Atsushi, sepertinya kita tersesat" ujar Himuro sambil cengir-cengir gak jelas.

Sang titan alias Murasakibara dan Himuro kemudian berjalan melewati 7 orang plus 1 orang dari dimensi yang berbeda. Gak ada 5 detik melewati lapangan basket, Himuro dan Murasakibara kembali ke lapangan untuk memastikan mereka tidak salah liat.

"T...Taiga!" ujar Himuro sambil menunjuk Kagami.

"T... Tatsuya!" balas Kagami sambil menunjuk Himuro.

"Osashiburi, Muraskibara-kun" sapa Kuroko.

"Hum... hum... kalian sedang apa disini?" tanya Muraskibara.

"Gak ngapa-ngapain"

'_Kuroko-kun, Kise-kun, Midorima-kun, Aomine-kun, Murasakibara-kun, semua anggota Kiseki no Sedai ngumpul disini, pemandangan nih~~~ zannen, pelengkap pemandangan alias Akashi-kun gak ada disini, fufufu...'_ pikir Qiya sambil senyum-senyum gaje.

"Qiya-san, kau mikir apa" tanya Kuroko yang menyadari kalau Qiya lagi asyik mengarungi lautan imajinasi.

"Dia lagi memikirikan kalau aku ada disini, Tetsuya" alih-alih, bukannya Qiya yang jawab, malah sosok yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang Murasakibara yang menjawabnya. Sontak, semua mata memandang kearah sosok tersebut.

"APA KALIAN JANJIAN UNTUK SAMA-SAMA LIBURAN KE-TOKYO?!" tanya (omel) Kagami yang sudah melihat Himuro dan Murasakibara yang datang dari Akita, eh, malah ditambah sosok Emperor Heterochromia alias Akashi yang datang dari Kyoto ke Tokyo entah untuk apa.

"Tidak, ini kebetulan" jawab Akashi santai.

"HYATTA! Kore de, KANPEKI! Sekarang kita semua mau apa?" tanya Qiya semangat.

"Ada bola basket, bagaimana kalau latihan?" usul Akashi yang sukses membuat semua anggota Kiseki no Sedai (minus Kuroko) menatapnya horor.

"Kuroko, mereka berempat kenapa?" bisik Kagami ke Kuroko biar gak ketahuan Akashi (mungkin...).

"Kau akan tau kalau kau berlatih dengan Akashi-kun" jawab Kuroko gak jelas "Aku tidak mau latihan" ujar Kuroko terang-terangan.

'_Kurokocchi/Kuroko/Tetsu/Kuro-chin... itu terlalu terang-terangan'_ batin 4 anggota KiseDai syok mendengar 4 kata simple dari mulut Kuroko.

"Haah... baiklah, kau mau ngapain?" tanya Akashi mengalah.

'_Haah...? apa dari sananya ya kalau Kuroko itu terlalu 'dimanjain' Akashi?' _pikir Kagami heran.

"Main petak umpet" usul Kuroko.

'_HAAAH... itu terlalu kekanak-kanakkan!' _batin 4 anggota KiseDai sweatdropp.

'_Lebih baik aku latihan' _pikir Kagami, Takao dan Himuro.

"Hah, gomen, aku balik dulu ya! Aku lupa ada Axioo-kun!" ujar Qiya lalu menghilang begitu saja.

"Baiklah, kita main petak umpet, kau jaga!" ujar Akashi sambil menunjuk Kagami.

"Heh?! Itu tidak adil tau!" repet Kagami karena Akashi dengan seenaknya menunjuk Kagami untuk jaga.

"Ini keputusanku!"

"Akashicchi, tidak bisa ditentukan begitu saja. Yang betul, pake hompimpah" jelas Kise.

"Itu benar, Akashi-kun!" pekik seorang cewek bersuara asing.

"HWAAA! QIYA/QIYACCHI/BAKAUTHOR! KENAPA KAMU DATANG LAGI!" pekik semuanya minus Kuroko, Akashi, Himuro dan Murasakibara.

"Aku lupa, Axioo-kun gak ada di Cn'F, lagi sama tou-san. Hehehe..." balas Qiya.

'_Hee...h kadang-kadang, gadis sarap ini hawa keberadaannya kayak Kuroko/Tetsuya/Tetsu/Tetsu-kun/Kuro-chin/Kurokocchi juga ternyata'_ batin yang lain sweatdropp.

"Ya sudah, ayo hompimpah" ujar Akashi.

"Hom... pim... pa...-"

"Kenapa... aku yang kena?" gumam Kagami sambil bersiap-siap menghitung.

"Tau gini, mending gak usah hompimpah aja tadi. Keputusanku tadi udah benar kan? Nunjuk Kagami" gumam Akashi bete.

"Itu hanya kebetulan, Akashi-kun. Kagami-kun mau berhitung, ayo sembunyi" ujar dan ajak Kuroko yang gak sengaja mendengar gumaman Akashi.

"Hum..."

"1... 2... 3... 4...-"

-Skip-

Terlihat, Kagami sudah hampir menemukan semua pemain petak umpet tersebut. Catat loh ya... 'hampir'. Berarti ada yang belum dia temukan, dia adalah...

"Cih... sudah semua tempat kucari, kenapa Kuroko belum ketemu juga" pikir Kagami yang sudah stres akut mencari Kuroko yang entah dimana.

"Kagami-kun, hawa keberadaannya Kuroko-kun kan, tipis. Pas aja dia-" belum selesai Qiya menyelesaikan ucapannya, tiba-tiba muncul suara yang cukup mereka kenal.

"Kagami-kun, kau kena..."

"Heh..."

"ARGHH! MASA AKU JAGA LAGI!" pekik Kagami karena Kuroko sudah sampai ke tempat Kagami berhitung tadi.

"Tak perlu, yang jaga berikutnya adalah orang yang pertama kali ditemukan. Qiya, kau jaga!" titah Akashi.

"Humh... nasib deh, orang yang ketemu pertama. 1... 2... 3... 4...-"

Seketika itu pula, yang lain pergi mencari tempat persmbunyian.

-Skip-

"Kise-kun kena..." ujar Kuroko tiba-tiba muncul.

"Heh?"

"Ya ampun, Kurokocchi, kau ini benar-benar dewa-nya petak umpet deh..."

Dari tadi yang belum jaga cuma Kuroko sama Akashi doang

"Hmh... aku gak mau main lagi... dari tadi Kuro-chin gak ketemu terus..." ujar Murasakibara.

"Atsushi, bermainlah 1 kali lagi, kali ini aku yang jaga" ujar Akashi menawarkan dirinya untuk mengambil posisi pencari.

"Terserah..." balas Murasakibara.

"Tetsuya!" panggil Akashi.

"Ha'i?" jawab Kuroko. "Apa hadiahnya kalau aku berhasil mendapatkanmu?" tanya Akashi tenang. Ini bukan kalem, ini diam-diam menghanyutkan.

'_Mantan kapten kita/Akashi-kun/Akashi kayak anak kecil' _pikir 4 anggota GoM, Momoi, Kagami, Takao, dan Himuro.

'_Fufufufu... Kuroko-kun~~~ berikan itu aja~~~' _bati Qiya ber-fangirling ria.

"Entahlah, biar kupikirkan" jawab Kuroko.

"Baiklah, 1... 2... 3... 4...-"

-Skip-

"Sugoi na... Akashi-kun, dia menemukan kita semua" ujar Qiya sambil melihat Akashi yang lagi pasang pose berpikir plus mencari

"Bukan 'dia menemukan kita semua'-nodayo, tapi 'dia hampir menemukan kita semua'" ralat Midorima.

"Dia belum menemukan Tetsu. Apa ini kali kedua dia kalah dari Tetsu?" ujar Aomine yang sukses membuat gunting menggores pipinya.

"Daiki, kau sedang apa? Menggali kuburanmu sendiri?" tanya Akashi dengan aura 'heavenly' dan tangan kanannya memeggang gunting berwarna merah darah.

Sebelum Aomine menjawab, Akashi langsung menghilang entah kemana. Dan tanpa sepengetahuan yang lain, Kuroko muncul dibelakang mereka, bersiap-siap mengalahkan Akashi. Namun, belum juga Kuroko menyentuh dinding tersebut, tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan yang sebelas duabelas dengan tangan Kuroko menyentuh dinding yang ingin disentuh Kuroko sambil mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Tetsuya, kau kena..."

"Hah!" hanya itu yang dikatakan yang lain ketika melihat Akashi berdiri di belakang Kuroko.

"Sugoi na... Akashi-kun!" eng... kecuali Qiya kayaknya.

"Akashi-kun!" ujar Kuroko sambil melompat mundur.

"Memang benar, aku kalah dari dia di _Winter Cup_ tapi, kalau masalah sepele aku akan tetap menang, termasuk..." tukas Akashi menggantung sambil mendekati Kuroko. Kemudian, terjadilah kejadian yang sangat horor dimata orang-orang yang mengelilinginya.

Cup~

Ada yang tau apa yang terjadi? Baiklah kalau gak tau. Intinya, Akashi dengan nekat mencium Kuroko tepat dibibir dan itu membuat semua yang melihat adegan dadakan itu pingsan dengan darah mengucur deras dari hidung.

"Mendapatkan mu" ujar Akashi menyelesaikan kalimatnya setelah mencium Kuroko dan meninggalkan Kuroko yang wajahnya memerah

'_Akashi/Akashi-kun/Akashicchi/Aka-chin modus!'_

_Akashi-kun~~ itu romantis sekali~~~'_

-END-

Note: APA-APAAN INI, KENAPA MALAH ENDINGNYA YAOI GINI?!

Yang penting sudah selesai. Psst... ini kali pertama bikin hint yaoi loh...

Lupakan saja, tolong sebisa mungkin review cerita gaje ini, capek banget.


End file.
